


The Fifth God

by white_tiger



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gods, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_tiger/pseuds/white_tiger
Summary: Hundreds of years ago Humans lost the war to ascend their leader to godhood, the price was slavery for hundreds of years. Freed from it only a hundred years ago with their greatest magics lost to them the humans have carved out a place in the world as one of the Five races. Now as the struggle of humans to get fair treatment through peaceful means slowly grinds on, a cult has begun a plan to raise a human to godhood and to take revenge for the mistreatment of their race; no matter how many must die or suffer for this goal. The gods in an act to prevent the birth of a human god chose fight fire with fire, sending four human champions to fight this plot.Can these Champions stop the cult before it is too late and the kingdoms run red in blood or will a new god be born in bloodshed and can they do it before their arguing leads them to kill each other.
Comments: 35
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter: 1 The prophecy

Arachne stirred from her slumber feeling something off, the goddess could not place it at first until she reached for her power to cast a sensory spell and felt it. Her power was less than it should be. She focused her mind, forsaking her oracles and priests for just a few seconds to focus her entire godly might to the task of double checking her math. The power from the souls was less than it should be given the plague that struck the humans bordering her kingdom so recently.

‘Did one of the others dare to steal from me?’ Arachne wondered, but a quick check showed the more horrifying truth.

‘Their soul energy was already gone before they reach the afterlife plane!’ Arachne felt an emotion she had not felt since she became a god, panic.

With the problem understood she scattered her mind once more, the whole process had taken only ten seconds but many priests and oracles felt it and worried what could draw their goddess’s attention so, praying that it was not the mark of something horrible to come. Arachne paid her oracles little mind offering soothing words with only a thread of her mental power, instead focusing on calling the other gods to a meeting.

###

“It is not time for the summit. Why have you called us here Arachne!” Irradiar demanded the moment he appeared in the neutral meeting plane.

Irradiar’s large humanoid wyvern form’s scales pulsing with bright lights in a pattern to display his annoyance making his white jagged spell marks stand out against his scales. Irradiar swooped in from the sky spreading his wings, twisting the light emanating from him into a perch of pure light that he came to rest on, glaring at her. Arachne rolled her eight eyes at his display resting on top of her throne shadow webs as she waited for the rest to arrive.

“While Irradiar’s tone is impolite, his question is valid Arachne; I trust you have either a good reason or proper compensation for wasting our time and energy.” A genderless and ageless voice echoed out as a giant tree grew from nothing.

The tree split open to reveal a tree like person, the tree then folded itself into a throne that the person sat on their rich bark like covering blending into the throne. Yggdrasil had a steady aura about them but the aura seemed to threaten as much as it calmed.

“Once Namilas arrives I will explain, it is something of great important and can not wait for the next summit.” Arachne explained, folding her hands in front of her calmly and turned her humanoid upper half to where Namilas would appear.

“This meeting is about the fact the humans are trying to make a new patron god right, Arachne?” Namilas’s voice echoed from the whirlpool that sprung into existence, Namilas rose from the center her sleek fur gleaming with her ram and deer horns forming a crown atop her otter like head, with a look of scorn on her face; she sat upon the whirlpool shaped throne.

“I told you we should have killed their race off during the war, but you spared them then eventually even freed them.” Namilas accused the three other gods.

“We all know that the balance would have been damaged beyond repair had we culled their race; and we freed them to delay this very thing, they will have a harder time getting support for their cause with freedom than without.” Yggdrasil reminded, Namilas glared at their fellow god.

“What matters is that soul power of humans not marked by us is being harvested before it reaches the afterlife. It along with the planets alignment means the prophecy of the fifth patron god is upon us.” Arachne interrupted before the gods could fall back into old fights. 

“You are certain you did not make a mistake?” Irradiar asked scorn lacing his voice, Arachne ignored the jab implied, this was too serious to make a mistake.

“I check. That plague near my borders did not give my any power.” The other gods froze, the thing they had feared was true the birth of the fifth was in motion.

“Then there is no time to waste with a pointless meeting, send down to your priests the prophecy of the four heroic saints. We must act before it is too late, I will not have my throne crumble after all the work it took to earn it.” Irradiar proclaimed spreading his wings wide and vanishing in a burst of light his throne perch remaining.

“For the balance’s sake.” Arachne said in farewell as she began to depart herself.

“For the balance’s sake.” The others echoed as they vanished, soon only the thrones of light, dark webs, wood, and storms remained with the very edges showing the signs of hair thin cracks.


	2. Champion of Plants

# Chapter:2 Champion of Plants.

Temple of the four: Altar of Yggdrasil in the capital of Timber Kingdom.

Inquisitor Konrad Ruud knelt before Oracle Roald as the Oracle prayed to the altar the smell of fresh mint and sage drifted of the plant skin of the Oracle contrasting with the Inquisitor’s steelbark plant skin. After several minutes the Oracle stirred but none of the guards or the Inquisitor moved waiting for the Oracle speak.

“Our god Yggdrasil has sent to me the first verses of the prophecy, Inquisitor Ruud you have been called upon to serve our divine one once more.” Roald proclaimed looking at Ruud, who only bowed his head further.

“It is my humble honor to serve Divine Yggdrasil, please direct my might to our foes.” Inquisitor Ruud answered, a sigh escaped the Oracle.

“Unlike your previous tasks you will not confront our enemies on this mission. You will go forth and retrieve the unknowing champion of Yggdrasil.” Roald explained, Ruud broke his stance only enough to look up at the Oracle.

An inquisitor sent for something besides the destruction or capture of the enemies of the gods? That is work for the Paladins or normal guards not something an inquisitor did they were the blades of the church, was he being demoted? Had he failed in some way to live up to his title? The oracle approached and laid a hand on his shoulder gently with a smile.

“Be at ease Inquisitor you are not being punished; this champion is too important to the church to risk a mistake before they have been prepared. You will lead a team of Paladins to retrieve the Champion. Be warned the Champion will resist at first, you must detain them without harming them.” Roald soothed; Ruud nodded understanding now why he was being sent.

“I will now pass to you the Prophecy you need to find the champion.” Roald said producing a scroll and writing on it before passing it to Ruud.

Prophecy

Under the moonless night sky between silver pillars cloaked in skin of the forbidden

draw the Axe of Yggdrasil from hidden station withstanding the splitting blows

four to fall slowing down six to bind in place and one to collect the axe.

Ruud looked the prophecy over knowing he was given only a small part of the greater whole but it was enough. His mind was already at work on where he was to go and what was needed, he rose and bowed to the Oracle.

“I will collect ten of the best under my command and depart at once, Yggdrasil willing we will reach the meeting place with time to spare.” Ruud saluted and left; the Oracle watched him go with an expressionless mask.

‘Farewell Inquisitor your life time of service will not be ignored.’ Roald thought coldly as he turned back to the altar and began praying once more, his guards never relaxing their watch.

###

Sacred Silver pine grove evening: one week later.

Inquisitor Ruud stood with his men as close as he dared to the edge of the boundary of the guardians of the scared groves. Around him the paladins under his command stirred trying to settle their new plant skins on them. All of them had reseeded their plant skin with ironmoss to replace their steelbark; the steelbark plant was only allowed to be grow as armor by paladins and other high-ranking members all who would be allowed in the grove.

“Why do we need to go in like this? If the champion is among the guardians then we simply need to send word to them?” A talented recently promoted paladin complained only for the inquisitor to slap him hard.

“If the gods sent us in this fashion then we are not to question. Every step in the champion’s journey is key, no mistake can be made.” The inquisitor hissed, the moss and brambles of his living armor squirmed reacting to his anger.

“Forgive me Inquisitor I spoke without thinking, this armor has me on edge. My village told me tales of what happens to those foolish enough to trespass in the groves.” The paladin begged mercy, the Inquisitor looked at the paladin with distain before turning and stalking away.

The other paladins looked around in fear as their comrade had reminded them of where they were; the scared groves the place protected by the guardians who slaughter any unwelcome. Only time you lay eyes on a guardian is when your eyes are dead and unseeing as they take your body away.

The sun finally set leaving only the moonless sky, with a wave the inquisitor led his men forward towards the grove. The air seemed to grow still as if the whole forest was watching. The boundary of the Grove appeared before them and after allowing his men and himself a steadying breath they stepped forward over the boundary and entered the grove without seeking permission.

###

Bjorn Holt sat withing the hollow of a tree listening to the grove whisper in his mind, the moment the intruders entered the no man’s land around the grove he felt the other guardians stir. With every step they took the guardians paid more attention; when they crossed the boundary the guardians reached out to each other through the green.

{The grove knows them. Yet they break the laws.} one guardian sent.

{It matters not if the grove knows them, they have broken the laws, they are already found guilty.} Another sent.

{The leader carries an inquisitor’s badge, he will be allowed to plead his case the rest die.} The lead Guardian ordered.

{I will attack and prevent forward movement, please stand ready to assist if I am killed or heavily wounded.} Bjorn requested as he stood and dusted himself off.

{They are all high rank Bjorn, do not be careless. Val and Strix will be ready to answer your call.} the Leader ordered the two guardians acknowledging their orders.

{I will be careful. Ready the spires, at the very least they will be easy to hit if it comes to that.} Bjorn stated.

Bjorn reached within to the source of his power and gathered his power. His spell marks hummed with power tracing over his skin in an swirling smoke pattern following his grey with ivy green highlights patterns. The runes rose from within and his power infused his body and reached out to the wood beneath his feet. He sank into the wood vanishing; the whole process took only a heart beat. With ease born from years within the grove and the grove’s own help he arrived at his goal without the intruders even aware he was within the roots below their feet.

Bjorn strengthened his limbs with his magic drawing on the Steelwood charm on his belt to allow his magic to make his skin as hard as the wood of the charm. Once ready he leapt from the root. The first fell before anyone had even noticed him leave the wood, such was the speed of a human enhanced.

###

Ruud cursed mentally as he saw the human leap from the earth, they had made a horrible mistake. They had assumed all the guardians were their own race failing to consider that a human could be one. The axe of the human dripped with the sap blood of his paladin, the group was well trained and they leapt apart using high rank magic to transform their limbs into vines and pull further back.

‘Damn! A human, at least it is low rank so we stand a chance.’ Ruud thought as on of the Paladins cast a spell the seed taking form in an instant and launching at the ground next to the human.

The seed was Yggdrasilian style of magic to create a core of magic and have it bloom to life. The seed erupted into thorny vines that wrapped around the human, who simply swung his axe down into the center of the cluster and unleashed a withering spell. With a swing of the axe three balls of magic flew out of the blade, if one could see the ball clearly, they would see it was a cluster of thorny vines. Ruud used his own wither spell his wither seed crashing into the cluster ball and destroying the spell structure before it could take root. The two paladins were not so lucky the ball hit them squarely in the chest and the vines wrapped around them growing as the spell fed on their plant skin draining it of mana.

The human leapt at the closest Paladin, the Paladins used the precious second it took for the human to leap fifty meters and break through the barriers of magic and armor to cast a set of binding spells. The Paladin who the Human killed erupted in a tangle of vines made to ensnare the killer, the human leapt out of the path only to be netted by the binding spells. Ruud sighed mentally as he rushed forward knowing he had only a moment or two before the human began to free himself.

###

“Hold guardian we come in the name of Yggdrasil on their orders by way of a prophecy!” Bjorn paused slightly at those words well his magic still fought to get him into the roots of the trees, the man held forth a badge the inquisitor’s symbol and the badge’s magic matched the man’s.

{Here him out the badge permits him to enter with such armor but the others die.} The lead Guardian instructed; Bjorn signalled his understanding.

“Very well Inquisitor I will hear you out as you have not broken any laws. Your men however…” Bjorn left the sentence hanging the meaning clear.

The Paladins looked to the inquisitor, who looked at each of them then saluted in their people’s fashion with arms crossed over the chest eyes to the sky. The Paladins mirrored the pose before they glowed their plant skin turning into pure mana and being absorbed into their bodies revealing their skeletal form.

“For the glory and honor of Divine Yggdrasil, Irradiar, Namilas, Arachne!” The Paladins cried as one as the drove a steel bark knife into their chests.

Sap blood poured from their wounds as magic rose from them; the sap glowed along with the rest of them as they melted into the ground leaving only six root hearts sitting where they once stood. The bodies of the other Paladins also melted away leaving only their hearts.

“If you spoke the truth you will be permitted to take their hearts with you and give them a proper burial.” Bjorn said, the Inquisitor bowed his head.

“I was sent by the oracle to escort the champion to be of Divine Yggdrasil to the capital to be prepared” The inquisitor explained, holding out the piece of the prophecy and official paperwork he was given.

Bjorn took the paper and read it over letting his fellow Guardians see it through his eyes. The Leader withdrew to consult with the grove’s oldest tree and through them Yggdrasil. Bjorn handed the papers back and noticed how the Inquisitor stood at attention, the man was clearly nervous.

{Bjorn it is true, you are to go with him.} Bjorn frowned at the leader’s word.

{Then why not send me before instead of killing several Paladins and risking harm to his new champion and the grove?} Bjorn asked unhappy, he was raised to protect the grove nothing else his life was bound to it.

{It is not ours to question, ours it but to do and die. Your contract is undone a bag will be waiting at the entrance for you along with a box for the hearts. Leave at once.} Bjorn started to protest when he felt it, the anchoring ties to the grove fall away.

He had been tied to the grove since he was old enough to be trained properly while he saw the world outside from the power of the green, he had not been able to leave the grove since he was five. Now 25 years later he was being thrown out of his home.

‘I served faithfully for so long and this is my thanks? No, don’t think like that just finish the mission and come home!’ Bjorn told himself mentally.

“Very well gather the hearts and we will set off, provisions for myself and a case for the hearts wait at the entrance.” Bjorn ordered walking off in the direction of the entrance.

“Of course, I am inquisitor Ruud” Ruud introduced gathering the hearts with a spell.

“Bjorn formerly guardian of this area of the grove.” The bitterness in his voice shut up Ruud.

###

‘A human champion to stop a human would be god? What a cruel joke. Well what better to kill a human than a human.’ Ruud smiled wickedly at the thought as he walked behind the champion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I used "male" pronouns for the tree people they actually don't really have one as they are like plants they have both. the "Males" are simply wearing a plant skin that is bulkier than the "Females" both races look like spriggan from elder scrolls without their plant skin. Plant skins is a magically grown layer of plant matter covering their body and can be made of a part of a plant like bark or grow whole plants like herbs on it.


	3. Champion of Beasts Part 1

# Chapter: 3 Champion of command

Wavetune: local temple late evening.

The high priest of the temple stood at the back entrance of the temple waiting, a group arrived out of the storm and was ushered inside quickly. The figures removed their storm repelling cloaks revealing their horns and sleek fur under light leather armor with rune covered metal plates doting the armor. One figure stood a full head shorter than the rest even the other women of the group. Her swirling blue spell marks and sliver crown of deer horns stood out against the polished black armor marking her as an inquisitor.

“Inquisitor the temple of wavetune city welcomes you and your paladins.” The head priest bowed politely.

“Thank you, Speaker, please prepare a boat for us to the demon hunter’s temple. We must leave with the dawn.” The inquisitor requested; the priests looked at each other.

“That is not possible lady inquisitor. The tidal drakes are in the middle of mating and their storm is not likely to fade for at least two more days at the earliest. No hirable ship would be willing to make the journey.” The Speaker explained touching his horns in respect.

“It is possible to sail through those storms though. The Drakes storms are impressive but our magic is more focused so a crew could get through.” The gentle looking petite inquisitor stated.

“Quite true an experienced crew that knew the way to the island could make the journey but none would be will as such a journey is dangerous many things are riled up during the storm, more so than any other region of the kingdom. If your need is that great then surely the ley line gates would be better.” The Speaker offered; the inquisitor shook her head.

“It must be by boat and must be tomorrow, that is our holy mandate by the order of the gods it must be that way. The central church will handle the cost just find a crew.” All gentleness was gone only a harsh tone came from the inquisitor.

“At once inquisitor, will a human captain be allowable?” The speaker asked, praying the answer was yes or he would be in deep trouble.

“By morning, that is all that matters I must depart with the morning light.” Was the answer, the inquisitor strode off to the guest wing of the temple without another word.

The Speaker turned to a priest. “Find Sotiria Koralia at whatever tavern they are in and drag them from whatever whore they found this time and bring them here. Tell them they have a new job, make sure they order their crew to begin readying their ship before you bring them. We will need to hurry to fulfill our god’s commands.” The Speaker ordered, his priest saluting and running off into the night towards the dock.

###

Sotiria sat laughing, winking at the waitress as she filled his glass with fruit juice. Around him sat captains of two other ships along with their vice captains. His vice captain rolled her eyes smirking at the bad pun one of the captains made.

“So darling what would it take for you to be in my bed tonight?” Sotiria asked the waitress with a smirk, the girl rolled her eyes while smiling.

“Same thing I told you last time. Turn into one of my races and never be away from port more than a week.” The waitress teased pointing to her crown of deer horns.

“A pity, well then tell Thyna that I would like to rent her services tonight to sooth my aching heart.” Sotiria sigh dramatically clutching his chest.

“Of course, I will also book your normal room.” Mordred agreed holding out her hand, Sotiria place a single gold coin in her hand.

As Mordred walked away the talk returned to what type of booze was best for gambling when a priest walked up to the table. Sotiria looked up and raised and eyebrow, before mentally rolling his eyes at how a priest did not learn the normal cues of other races.

“Is there something you need sir priest.” Sotiria asked, the priest nodded.

“The Speaker summons you; he has a job that you have been chosen for. You will leave for the demon hunter isle at first light. Issue the orders needed to make that happen, then come with me the Speaker will explain the rest.” The priest ordered, Sotiria rolled his eyes and went back to his drink.

“Sorry priest, I am already booked by the demon hunters to leave in two days once the blood storm dies down, wait until then.” Sotiria answered.

“This is not a request; an inquisitor made the demand you will obey.” The priest replied, Sotiria frowned.

“Fine. Sasha get the ship prepped and tell the demon hunters about this, tell them to get the package ready and on the ship.” Sotiria order standing up taking his war fan from the table and sliding into its holster.

“Lead on priest.” Sotiria’s tone was pure ice and the Priest took a step back in fear recalling the stories about this captain.

“T-this way.” The Priest led the way out of the tavern.

“Sasha, if you finish early you can have the night with your girlfriend since I already paid!” Sotiria called over his shoulder, locking eyes with Mordred to make sure it was fine and the girl nodded.

“Thanks Captain!” Sasha called back getting up to find the lieutenants and her girlfriend.

“Paid to sleep with her bondmate in the best room, Thyna has all the luck.” Mordred sighed clearing an empty table of mugs.

###

Inquisitor Lolana Konani Sat in the small meeting room, reviewing the prophecy she had been giving. Looking it over with the knowledge she now had of the various captains in port currently she was beginning to suspect the Oracle had withheld information from her. But if that was the case, she would simply have to trust in the gods plans. The door opened and the Speaker entered followed by a woman… no a very feminine man dressed like a female sailor.

“By Namilas’s matronly panty’s you were lying Speaker. A real inquisitor a bit shorter than expected but an soul like that don’t lie.” Captain Sotiria whistled looking her up and down, scarlet eyes gleaming with an inner flame like all humans using soulsight.

‘Irreverent as I was told but to use soulsight to see beyond my wards, he is skill.’ Lolana thought gesturing for him to sit and the Speaker to leave.

Lolana saw Sotiria pull out a small blue book out of his hip pouch along with another red notebook, a magic tablet and a crystal stylus. Set the objects on the table Sotiria picked up the stylus and opened the red notebook tapping the stylus with his finger he scribbled something at the top of a clean page. Sotiria looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Ready?” Lolana asked, Sotiria nodded.

“The job is simple; we leave at first light for the demon hunters isle. The total passengers going are myself and a team of six Paladins. Only luggage we are carrying is a single standard travel sack with bed rolls along with our catalysts. The Paladins will be the standard Paladin catalyst the holy shields, I will be carrying my personal catalyst; a celestial bow.” Lolana laid out the job, noting that as she spoke Sotiria’s eye never lost their inner flame and never left her as he wrote in the book.

“What about payment how you paying for this job.” Sotiria asked, Lolana pulled out a small case and opened it.

“Voucher good for redemption at any bank that does dealing with the church, affixed with my personal seal.” Lolana noticed the widening of Sotiria’s eyes as he looked at the thin sheets of runed crystal.

“Any demonic or other such illegal materials? Level of accommodations needed? Deadline for arrival, dietary issues? Is this a round trip?” Sotiria asked, his eyes brightening even further.

“None, I require a room in which to do my daily rites and a sleeping chamber away from the crew. The paladins can make do in the hold, arrival is not the issue it is departure I must simply arrive alive. No dietary issues, we will provide our own meals. Yes it is a round trip no deadlines on either arrival date and we will be stay long enough for your ship to resupply it is a quick task I have.” Lolana answered, the feeling of Sotiria’s soulsight making her feel naked.

“Well the best you get for a rites area and sleeping chamber is bunking with me, no room elsewhere and due to a piece of cargo I am hauling for the demon hunters I can’t leave you alone in that room.” Sotiria, stated Lolana sighed but nodded.

“I will guarantee your life but not your Paladins we will certainly do our best but if the choice is my crew or your paladins… it will always be my crew.” Lolana shrugged.

“They were prepared to die the moment they accepted the mission.” Lolana answered.

Sotiria touched the stylus to the tablet making the runes light up and pulse as Sotiria worked the magic to run calculations, consulting the blue book every few moments; writing numbers into the red book. After a few moments Sotiria let the rune light fade and pulled out a third book along with a small pad of paper. He wrote down a number and a few words sliding it across the table to her. Lolana felt the magic in the new golden book it hummed with command magics, she knew that feel it was contract paper.

“The price, I will just finish filling out the contract.” Sotiria stated opening the book and writing to fill in blanks on what appeared to be a form.

Lolana looked at the price and her eyes widen in shock. “This is six times your normal fee! You can’t possibly expect me to pay that!” she demanded glaring at the human.

“I do, after all you’re the fool who has landed herself in the position to need to pay me.” Sotiria looked at her with calm expression.

“I could get a different ship.” She countered.

“Not a chance. You need to leave by first light which is only hours away in the middle of the blood storm. There is only maybe five total captains who know the route and have crew skilled enough to sail it. Old Kola is a redeemed so he won’t go near the hunters. Savis’s crew is scattered all over the island and likely many are at the bottom of a bottle. Malie ran into more pirates than she was expecting on her most recent pirate hunt so her ship is not even close to storm worthy. Pua has trade deals with the kingdom to deliver to a disputed lands port city in two days so he would charge you double what I am. I am your only choice, and you’re making me change a deal I have with the demon hunters that is expensive.” Lolana frowned.

“Half now half when we return here.” Lolana sighed writing the amounts the slates of crystal, her seal flashed sealing the slates and making them official.

Sotiria slide the book with the contract in front of her and after reading it over to make sure there was nothing hidden, she signed the paper with the stylus. The page glowed and came apart producing a copy of the page. She rolled the copy up and slipped it into her bag.

“Meet me at dock 1 port 7 an hour before first light.” Sotiria stood and walked out after collecting his supplies.

“Will you be ready in time.” Lolana asked with a smirk.

“We will be ready after all most of the supplies are already packed.” Sotiria answered without turning back.


	4. Champion of beasts part 2

# Chapter 4: Champion of Beasts part 2

[Port one hour before first light.]

Lolana walked down the pier towards port 7 and saw the ship that she was trusting her life. Fae Chaser. It was a courier ship more accurately a small frigate, larger and more heavily armed than most couriers focusing on heavy weapons to keep the important cargo safe in addition to speed like most Couriers. That made sense given it was a ship famous for counter raiding Pirates and other raiders. The ship had three levels to it, with magic cannon holes lining the top and middle layers. The front was reinforced with extra runed metal plates on which chains on either side mounted then threaded scoop front before coming up to hang on a large ring on the prow of the ship.

“Ah, you’re on time, good. Glad to see your not the type to make a guy wait and is actually ready on time for a date.” Sotiria winked at her, she made a subtle gesture to her paladins to calm them.

“Is the ship ready?” Lolana asked looking Fae Chaser over, admiring the chameleon spell coating runes masterfully carved into the red wood and black spelled steel.

“She is mostly read, all that is left is to finish loading some extra spell rounds, sort you and yours out, then hook up.” Sotiria replied looking over the ship one last time.

“One more insult like that human scum and I will rip your slandering tongue out of your whore addled head!” one of her Paladins snapped drawing her spell shield and igniting it with flames.

Lolana moved to strike the foolish woman when something flew past her face. A scream made the workers at the dock pause before shrugging and turning their back and continuing work. The Paladin writhed on the ground with a ferret made of acid magics melting through her armor and her skin, the Paladin was panicking unable to focus her magic to grab the creature so her hands only passed through getting burned by the acid.

Lolana cast a cleanse spell in the form of a hawk and it flew out grabbing the ferret and dissolving it instantly. She tossed a healing potion on to the woman’s naked chest not caring the woman screamed in pain when it hit. Lolana bowed to Sotiria who simply raised an eyebrow.

“Thank you for being merciful, I will make sure that my Paladins remain in line from now on. How can I make this affront up to you?” Lolana gritted her teeth and kept her tone calm.

“We can discus that later, I am interested in your order and have a few simple questions about it that you can answer.” Lolana nearly sighed with relief.

“Now to clear up the misunderstanding. ‘Hook up’ is a term sailors use for the final two steps of departure. Hooking up the leviathans then heading out of port. Not what you were thinking of.” Sotiria explained.

The female paladin took her pack off and stripped off her melted armor reaching for her spare when Lolana smacked her.

“What are you doing Paladin Kaipo?” Lolana’s voice was ice, Paladin Kaipo shrunk back in fear.

“Changing into my spare armor Ma’am.” Kaipo answered still looking scared.

“You embarrassed yourself, the church, the Paladin order, me and the inquisitor order with your actions. You read the contract and yet you attacked over words. We can’t attack based on his or his crew’s rude joke or gestures just as they can’t attacked based on our words or gestures. Your threated him drawing steel, that is grounds for self defense.” Lolana cold reminded Kaipo, who looked down in shame.

“Strip naked, then apologize.” Lolana ordered, Kaipo turned red but quickly stripped as order.

Kaipo apologized bowing showing the crew an excellent view of her ass. After she got dressed the second in command led the Paladins away to their area while Sotiria led Lolana to the captain’s cabin.

“You will be bunking with me and the special cargo.” Sotiria said before undoing the spelling wards.

“You will have to deal with never being alone in the cabin due to the cargo.”

Lolana froze when she entered the cabin, in the middle of the floor rune welded the to floor was a demon hunter chest one used for transporting demonic materials. Sotiria pointed a hammock in the corner of the room.

“That is my bed I will be sleeping you can join me or sleep over there.” Sotiria pointed a smaller hammock on the opposite side of the room.

“I will sleep with you if I don’t have to answer your questions.” Lolana offer, Sotiria looked at her.

“Define sleep with me.”

“Until we get back to this port you can treat me like a sex toy so long as you do not harm any of my crew or ask any questions about me, mission, or my order. This includes if they attack you, then you may only defend and restrain with minimal force.”

“All this to avoid answering my questions? I don’t believe it, your hiding something else.” Sotiria said soulsight burning bright.

“I can not answer that, I swear upon the gods that I mean no harm to you or your crew with my offer. I simply must do as I am doing.” Lolana answered, Sotiria thought for a moment.

“Allow me to place a slave crest on you that way I know you speak the truth.” Sotiria challenged, Lolana closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Very well, if that is what is takes.” Lolana replied, Sotiria’s eyes shot wide.

“Okay, then where do you want it.” Lolana pointed just above her crotch, Sotiria went to his desk and pulled out a brush with a pair of gems in the handle.

They pricked their fingers and coated the proper gems, Lolana pulled up her shirt and down her pants. With a few strokes Sotiria’s emblem of two Leviathans spiraling in a circle was emblazoned on her.

“You realize your life as an inquisitor is over? I know a lot about your laws no matter what the reason even if the gods demanded you are not to allow yourself to be slaved. Also we are not in contested lands so this is illegal as fuck.” Sotiria asked, Lolana had a strange look.

“For the gods this is nothing.” Lolana answered, devotion in her eyes bright. “As for the laws.” Lolana pulled out an inquisitor pardon signing it and affixing her magic seal.

“There a pardon, since it was done before I was slaved it is valid.” Lolana smirked.

“We I am not going to refuse a free loyal servant.” Sotiria replied.

with a final look at Lolana Sotiria placed the slave magic shaped like flying snake into the seal Lolana gasped nearly falling to the ground. Lolana groaned as the magic began to twist in her she could feel her ownership of her body fading, the magic began influencing her loyalty toward Sotiria.

“Now lets test it shall we?” Sotiria smirked, Lolana shivered as her masochistic kink was fueled by the slave seal.

Sotiria walked over to the corner of the room as a pulse ran through the slave seal issuing an order. Lolana shivered at the irresistible command filling her head. She began stripping out of her armor piece by piece, unable to turn to look at her new owner because of the seal, she heard him working magic and muttering about suiting her and how big she could handle. A new command was issued and she grabbed her underwear stuffing them into her bag.

“Well the mental commands are working, we only a few minutes until hook up so we will make this quick. this is not an order, strike me." Sotiria said, Lolana rushed him and swung her clawed hand only to collapse gasping in pain.

“Good. A treat to make up for the pain.” Snap. Lolana hit the floor panting as every muscle lost tension.

"I was expecting dildos and butt plugs." Lolana challenged smirking at him, the Brand was still as she had not broken any rules.

Sotiria laughed quickly looking through her bag, Lolana reached out to stop him but only took a crawling step before stopping.

'what is mine is his as I am his so it is natural for him to look over his new belongings.' she reasoned, before slapping herself. 

"To think it begins to twist the mind so fast, I stopped being angry at you pawing my underwear. Like a human cares what I cloth my four tits with!" Lolana snarled and threw pure will slapped Sotiria.

"So base Brand can be over come with enough will, good. I don't want my toy to be too submissive. Also I care very much what clothes your four tits and your ass and crotch as well, I mean human woman are so boring and they don't have silky fur." Sotiria replied wrapping his arms around her and fondling Lolana's ass.

Lolana started to slap the arms away but touch was gentle a nice massage rather than a grope. Lolana purred shocking herself, Sotiria pulled back and looked at the brand then her. She shook her head, it was not the brand. Sotiria stepped away mentally ordering her to dress leaving off the under garments. Lolana put her armor back on, she went to put her bottoms on when she noticed an issue. gritting her teeth she focused her magic making a turtle around the brand, breathing a sigh of relief that Sotiria had not forbidden that. standing tall without her bottoms she walked to her bag bending over and raising her tail to tease Sotiria she reached into her bag and pulled out her shorts and slid them. the moment the fabric touched her legs the brand pulsed with power and tried to force her to stop but her own spell resisted.

"I am not chaffing for your sexual desires." Lolana challenged putting on her pants. Sotiria shrugged and the order shifted to allow the shorts.

Sotiria gestured for her head out.

“It is going to be fun with you, but don’t worry I don’t share.” Sotiria comforted locking the cabin.

They headed for the prow four crew were standing next to the large ring with the latch hooks attached. Sotiria put his fingers to his lips and whistled loud, a pair of magic song fishing bird rose to the sky then plunged into the water. A few seconds later Lolana felt the ship sway heavily as to Leviathans rose out of the water wearing harnesses around the arms. The four-crew rushed forward and quickly latched the chains to the serpents.

“Meet Kai and Kala the pullers of Fae Chaser.” Sotiria called before heading to the stern yelling out. “Cast off!”

Lolana followed even without orders, mentally telling herself that no one would be able to notice her lack of a bra. When they reached the stern, she saw Sotiria spread his fan and wave it through the air sending several flying snakes out each one landing on one of the officers. One landed on her allowing her to confirm her guess it was a mix of communication and compulsion magics. She saw the officers do the same until the entire crew had a flying snake around their shoulders.

“Makes the ship run smoother not turn control magics just compulsion, enough to make the orders clear and fast, with communication to make sure we can talk no matter the weather.” Sotiria explained, as he released a gale hawk to the top of the crow nest and at once the pounding rain lessened.

The ship slipped out of the port just as the first beam of light would have hit the horizon if not for the storm. Lolana was the only non-crew above deck the rest of her crew were in the hold keeping out of the way. Lolana stopped her hand from drifting to the mark and inviting whispers of the crew. She noticed that she had positioned herself so her new owner would be able to see her and she him while being in position to protect him. She would have to start a journal the effects of the brand had not been studied on willing subjects much. This would also let her track when she starts to truly become his.

‘All goes as the gods foretold, to ensure that gods thrones remain standing slaving myself to the champion is a small price to pay. After all I am asking him to leave behind his dreams to fight for a cause that could take years. Giving him an outlet and a companion, he can trust above all is the least I can do.’ Lolana thought, carelessly shifting and being reminded of lack of a bra. “At least I don’t have to worry about getting pregnant since he is human and does not share, and seems fun to play with.”

'your daydreams are coming true the famous captain of the Fae chaser making you his bitch. maybe show him your diary see if he laughs at you or gets ideas?' a voice in her head reminded her of her fantasies on lonely nights in the center temple with only the rumors and stories of a dashing human captain to warm her bed. 'I guess gods reward hard work after all.' Lolana smirked.

The ship sailed into the storm proper and Lolana had to stop day dreaming and hold tight while lashing herself to the rail as the waves picked up.


	5. Champion of beasts part 3

# Chapter 5: Champion of Beasts Part 3

Sotiria awoke to a pleasant feeling looking down he saw Lolana naked covered from the waist down by a blanket the warmth of her private parts pressing down on him, he noticed a slight shiver from her and he pulled the blanket higher. He pulled her closer as he thought on how the brand already was instilling a sense of owner’s pride in him, the desire to see her at her best resting firmly in the back of his mind.

‘So, the Original brand’s effects are this fast and powerful?’ Sotiria wondered thinking to his other ‘slaves’.

Lolana nestled into his warmth more stirring desire in him as her breasts pressed harder into his chest, before his member even started to harden Lolana’s eyes opened lust bright in them. Lolana locked eyes with him for a moment he saw some kind of debate rage in her head, before it was settled. Moving carefully to not throw them out of the hammock she settled on his waist, rubbing against his member with her own privates that were already dripping.

“Stop.” One word laced with the brand’s power froze Lolana in place.

“I don’t fuck on my ship, the strip show yesterday was already pushing it. Anyways no time, get up we will be within ward sight of the isle in a few hours and we have matters to handle.” Sotiria explained, Lolana nodded clearly understanding but unhappy.

“Don’t worry, when we settle unloading and loading at the isle I will take you to the guest room they give me and break you in properly.” Lolana shivered at the promise, nodding she climbed out of the hammock and started to dress.

Lolana was surprised that she was allowed to dress normally, Sotiria simply dressed in his normal attire which was more in line with a human female’s sailing outfit. Lolana noted he wore it better that most human females would. The pair left the cabin and at once Sotiria’s anti storm magic took wing and replaced the one currently there, Lolana sent her own magic to join his. Sotiria raised an eyebrow at her.

“I like to swim but I don’t like being soaked by heavy rain.” Lolana defended, Sotiria laughed and the pair moved to the stern.

###

Lolana stood at the prow of the ship watching the to Leviathans pull the ship at high speed through the storm. She noticed the brand she had was on the Leviathans as well it was different but close enough, she knew it to be his mark. She had noticed the beast repelling magic circling the ship watching the miniature skeleton sharks floating through the air before descending into the waves again. She looked to the horizon and saw it. The Demon Hunter Isle.

‘As imposing as always.’ Lolana noted as she recalled the few times, she had to visit the Isle.

The Isle was not the biggest in the kingdom but it was the most imposing; at just over 100 Km2 it housed the main temple, vault and research/ training labs for the Demon Hunters in the kingdom Namus. What made it imposing was the massive walls that ran around the entire island, the walls were tall reaching 20 meters at the lowest point. Not that was really the end the wall served to help create a barrier that could seal off the island from all directions. Along the wall she saw imposing spell cannons dotting the wall, each can could be used to cast high rank spells; not as powerful as proper high rank spells but it certainly was close and could even be fast with the right crew. The number of cannons around the entrance would making even the most fool hardy think twice. What truly would shake any fleet to their core was the Rune artillery emplacements on the sides of the gate, the massive weapons could strike a naval ship or sky ship with pinpoint accuracy from over 10 kilometers away and she knew from her tour that there was even more of these monsters within.

The ship pulled into the tunnel and the gate lowered behind them, all around them Lolana noticed more cannons along with spell rifles and Spell spewers their nozzles gleaming ready to lay down streams of magic. Sotiria and Lolana was escorted up to the office, as they approached the office Sotiria turned to the captain.

“I need to register a new slave.” Sotiria stated Lolana blushed having forgotten about that, she had to be registered.

“Tell us before we leave the ship next time Ria, lets go get the slave.” The captain side when Lolana cleared her throat.

“That won’t be needed captain, I am the new slave.” Lolana clarified, the captain looked surprised but when Sotiria handed the paperwork over he nodded and they started moving again.

“I hope this was not just for the gods, it would be a shame to lose a good inquisitor like you over something as petty as the gods whims.” Lolana felt her eyebrow twitch at the captain’s tone and words.

“No, it was my own choice, I follow the gods will but I am my own person.” Lolana answered, the Captain nodded.

The paperwork for the cargo was handled quickly, then it came time for the registering of Lolana. The captain and the demon hunter guard both Namilian and human was professional but it was still embarrassing to have to strip and be examined the captain. Once it was complete the captain handed Sotiria a collar and a necklace.

“You know the rules off your ship she is to have her tags on at all times.” The captain explained looking at Lolana he snapped his fingers.

A rush of magic erupted from the room and she felt the power of the Brand fade. “Do you really want this.” The captain asked.

“Yes, it is what I want.” Lolana answered and the brand’s power rushed back.

“Okay, don’t forget just because you have to have your tag on does not mean it has to be visible.” The captain reminded.

The trio walked back to the ship Lolana having slipped the necklace with the tag rune stone hidden down her shirt. The ship was let into the docks proper, as soon as they were moored to the dock a team of Demon hunters boarded the ship. Sotiria nodded and led them to the cabin, Lolana had been ordered to remain on deck. Looking around she was shocked to see a Devil standing to the side with four high rank hunters in positions to watch the Devil. The human stood just feet from the devil while the other hunters remained at a farther distance.

‘A high rank human hunter? That is rare looks to be of the light magics.’ She noticed the human’s eyes constantly blazed with soulsight.

The Devil was clearly made from an Irradian the wyvern like form a dead giveaway, but instead of the normal Irradian wing structure it had feathered bird wings instead of the more wyvern wings. The Devil was looking at the captain’s cabin without blinking, the light patterns it showed suggested hunger. The power radiating from the Devil set her on edge, just what was in the chest Sotiria was bringing them that a Devil was here.

‘No wonder he allowed no one else near the cabin, I am surprised he let me.’ Lolana thought feeling the power of the Devil.

The Devil stirred as the chest was brought out with a piece of the ship still welded to it, Lolana watched the hand off noticing how the Devil’s gaze never once left the chest. The Chest was quickly moved inside the temple with the Devil following soon after. Sotiria looked in her direction for a moment then headed for a side building, her brand flared to life ordering her to go. With a few quick orders to her paladins she followed after him.

“So you finally going to tell me why the gods saw fit to damn one of their rising star inquisitors to slavery? Or will I have to use a command when we return to port.” Sotiria demanded as soon as she shut the door and sound proofing ward snakes appeared around the room.

“You have been chosen as the champion of Beasts to defend the thrones of the gods from forces that seek to destroy them to raise a human god.” Lolana answered honestly, Sotiria raised an eyebrow.

“But why a slave?”

“I do not know; I only know my reason for agreeing. Is the crush I have on you, the fact that I think it is unfair that we are taking the champions from their lives with no guarantee that they will return to it.” Lolana explained.

“All right, fair enough I have a few things to settle before I can go with you but they can be handled on the way back to port. Now I did promise you something. Strip.” Sotiria ordered, Lolana shivered and without the Brand’s prompting she obeyed.

###

Lolana lay panting on the bed sore all over, covered in semen she smiled it had been better than she dreamed it would be. Sotiria fondle her cunt pulling his hand away and holding it over her mouth, the brand pulsed and she groaned but happily lifted her head lick his hand clean enjoying her own taste mixing with his. Sotiria grabbed her necklace and undid it, taking the rune stone off he held it between his fingers.

“About the right size for a piercing right?” Sotiria asked, Lolana could see where this was going and she would be lying if that thought had not crossed her mind before.

“Yes it would, were are you thinking of putting it?” Lolana asked, Sotiria looked at her snapping his fingers the collar flew across the room to him.

“I was thinking pair of matching earrings.” Sotiria teased, Lolana could sense through the bond of the Brand he was joking and was not really planning on giving her piercings.

“That sounds perfect, the blue of the stone will bring out my green eyes. Can you do them now or should I?” Lolana asked enjoying the look of shock then approval appear on his face.

“I will.” Lolana watched him reach for her first ear followed by a sharp pain then the other side.

Lolana felt the earrings hang from her pointed tips the stones did not touch her ears but the swaying made her aware of them with every movement. She was toying with them when a new command passed through the brand and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I want to see them bounce.” Sotiria smirked, Lolana sighed but slid off the bed and got on her knees as he slid the edge and she started sucking enjoying his moans.

###

Lolana stood at the Prow watching the other ship approach, they had left the hunter isle the day before the shock of the crew was minimal her paladins when they had seen her earrings had been great but once she explained that it was all part of the gods mission she had been given they were understanding. An odd look had crossed the Vice Captain’s face when she had seen the earrings, the vice captain had touched her own ears.

‘Why are we waiting for another crew?’ Lolana wondered as the other ship pulled up along side them.

It was the newly repaired ship of Malie; the Wave Dancer. Malie hopped onto the deck before ships were even properly tied together. She was Namilian like Lolana but much taller, standing even taller than most of the males of their race. Her eyes hung on Lolana’s piercings for a few seconds before looking at Sotiria.

“You better have filled your end of the bargain I had to give up a job to be here.” Malie growled, Sotiria nodded.

“I did, come on we can talk in the cabin. Mind the hole in the floor the Demon Hunters are paying for the repairs just did not want to wait on their island.” Sotiria suggested, Lolana followed as her Brand ordered.

Once they door was shut it was just Sotiria, Malie, Sasha and Lolana in the cabin. Sotiria pulled out a report document and a small box. Malie took the report reading it over Lolana knew it was a casualty report from the Demon hunters she had seen enough of them to know are glance, Lolana felt for Malie as she saw the tears in the woman’s eyes.

Malie opened the box and Lolana’s eyes bugled and her jaw dropped at the sight of a broken demon hunter’s catalyst. It was extremely forbidden to have even an extremely broken catalyst leave the hunter’s temples. Malie’s eyes challenged her but Lolana shook her head before touching her piercings.

“All right with the payment you gave before you left and with this your side of the bargain is complete. I Malie of The Wave Dancer herby agree to be your slave and serve as a captain in your fleet.” Malie vowed, bowing deeply.

“I accept. Sasha here, catch.” Sotiria tossed a rolled up contract to Sasha.

“You really bought it out?” Sasha wondered aloud looking at it, curious Lolana looked at Sasha with a raised eyebrow.

“Before I met my fiancé she was a vice captain on a rival ship and we met fell in love, but her ship sunk and she was one of the few who survived but got stuck with the bill. It was a huge debt, and no ship would take her on due to that massive debt too afraid that she would bring trouble. So she became a bed warmer, a big step down for a former vice captain.” Sasha explained.

“She is to be your vice captain, since I need to go save the world. Of course she already has the brand as part of the agreement it was simply transferred to me.” Sotiria explained, Sasha bowed to him.

“Then I have no issues being your slave admiral.” Sasha smiled, at him.

“Good both of you strip… you to Lolana don’t want them to feel nervous.” Sotiria ordered, Lolana felt the compulsion press down on her.

“No thanks, I think they don’t need me to strip.” Lolana declined, Sotiria looked at her and shrugged.

The two others stripped while they were talking, Sotiria stood up and took the brush and ink quickly and smoothly painting the seals one at a time after getting the needed blood. Lolana stood there fighting to give into the pain and strip. Then a new command released her from the last one she walked over to the desk and opened a case pulling out matching earrings for both women quickly and calmly she placed them in the same spot as hers. She noticed that they registry was already done so it just needed inspection and dock sign off.

The next command amused her, taking the bras from both piles of clothes she handed them to Sotiria who tossed them into a corner. Sotiria dismissed the woman who dressed and saluted before heading out.

“Now I am ready, will you be staying through the journey or…”

“I will be by your side so long as you desire it.” Lolana reassured, Sotiria nodded.

“What do you know about the other champions?” Sotiria asked, Lolana thought for a moment.

“Not much we are still gathering them; the champion of wood is a human guardian of the groves. He will be trained at the green temple before traveling to meet up with the other champions. The last two are unknown as their seekers are still in the process of finding them.” Lolana explained, Sotiria nodded.

“Well come lets get back to port so we can hurry up and save the world so I can go back to my proper job.” Sotiria said standing and heading for the door, Lolana followed enjoying the bounce of her earrings.


	6. Champion of Darkness Part 1

# Chapter 6: Champion of Darkness

[Kingdom of Darkness capital city: Black loom, evening in the factory district.]

The glow moss pillars produced their steady glow onto the city around them, casting enough light to see by while keep the darkness heavy. Yuka calmly strolled down the back alleyways infusing her soul’s power into the shadows subtly pulling the darkness over herself to prevent detection. After a few minutes of walking she reached her target, a simple factory. The company that owned this place was an up and coming silk maker, the owner had gotten his hands on some blackmail material to use against the largest of the silk making companies. She was here to get it back.

Yuka stepped into a deep patch of darkness and slipped off her Kimono and cloak slipping them into a pouch that was bigger on the inside on her belt. Yuka double checked her outfit and equipment out of sense range of the roving city patrol and the factory’s own guards. Her skin tight Arachnian silk body suit clung to her slim five-foot B cup form, if one looked with magic closely, they would see runes woven into the suit. On her left arm was a bracer made of higher quality silk with a black opal on the back, her right arm had a similar bracer but instead of an opal it had several hidden pockets with magic tools in it.

Yuka double checked her belt’s many pouches were working and closed tightly. Yuka slipped on an Arachnian mask, pulling the darkness closer around her she started running at the wall surrounding the factory. With her magic infusing her body she leapt without breaking stride, with ease she landed atop the wall quickly moving to the nearest shadow. Infusing her power into the shadow she formed a pocket space within and quickly hid, spreading out her magic to prevent the guards noticing her magic by mingling it with the existing magic.

Once the next guard passed her hiding spot, she slipped out of her hole carefully retrieving her magic, pulling a strange looking pin from her bracer she touched the shadow using her magic to stir the pin to life. The pin quickly erased any trace of her magical signature, Yuka dropped from the wall using the shadows below as a landing pad with her magic. Pausing only to erase her traces she moved quickly into the factory.

Yuka knew the layout having done her research, moving quickly she snuck into the guard room. Pulling out two things from her belt she made her way into the locker room and quickly found what she was looking for. In her staking out of the mark she learned that guards were not allowed to take the master keys off the factory grounds, Yuka quickly infused her soul into the lock and picked the lock. Opening the locker, she used the two things she had pulled out, a runestone and a thin metal piece. The runestone easily copied the guard’s runestone pass, while the metal strip smoothly shaped itself to match the guard’s key. With the keys copied Yuka smoothly locked the locker again wiping her traces away before slipping back out into the factory.

Yuka smoothly avoid the guards and entered into the owner’s office. Looking around she was not surprised by what she saw, the large desk made to fit an Arachnian, expensive silk hangings, your standard easy for a pro to avoid security spells, a large portrait of the female owner behind the desk, and a large safe nestled in the back corner. Yuka moved quickly but calmly, heading to the safe.

‘Invest in a better safe next time, maybe one from my store.’ Yuka thought as she set to work.

In moments the safe was open, Yuka ignored the contents of the safe and focused on the door opening a secret panel in the door. After confirming the contents of the door was what she was after she placed the note her client had paid extra to have placed in the door, she sealed it back up and slipped out of the office. Getting out was just as easy as getting in had been, soon Yuka was walking down the street to make the exchange with her client.

###

Inquisitor Ryo Haru looked in frustration at the pocket watch’s glowing face tick over to the next hour. With a bitter sigh he signalled his paladins and began making his way out of the industrial sector towards the temple. Ryo could feel his frustration mirrored in the paladins. Five days they had been searching for the champion but every time they failed, the prophecy dictated that they would find them in the final hour of the day during the weaver’s festival.

Ryo entered the temple and retreated quickly to the room given to him, curling his legs beneath him he started to pray to the goddess statue. Ryo felt the soothing aura of the Arachnian goddess wash over him, the aura seeped into his exoskeleton and through out his body. The power settled inside him renewing his blessings while giving him certainty he was on the right path. Ryo lit an incense stick placing it into the holder of the statue, as it burned, he prayed and felt his own power draining slowly as he gave to the goddess.

‘I must rest, my body must be well rested for the lunch with the Empress.’ Ryo reminded himself.

Ryo rose from the floor and over to the bed, settling his lower body on the bed he rested his upper half against the upper section of the bed closing his eyes. Ryo groaned mentally at the thought of having to stand around for hours watching nobles and merchants play their little games while he could be preparing for his mission, but the church had to maintain friendly relationship with the royalty of the nations. He had put off the meeting long enough that the Empress was getting annoyed, something he was told to avoid if possible.

###

Yuka made the rounds at the Empress’s lunch party, everyone was discussing what they were going to wear at the final day gala tomorrow and who was going with who. Yuka pretended to not notice the looks of disdain and superiority the nobles and other Arachnian merchants gave her and the merchants/nobles of other races. Yuka noticed a Male Arachnian walking towards her, it was Sao the third husband of a client of hers, Tasan.

“Enchanter Yuka my wife desires to know when her commission will be finish.” Sao stated upon reached her, standing at his full height to look down on her by more than two and a half feet given her only being five feet and him standing as height as possible.

Yuka did not glance at him instead calmly fetching a drink and enjoying a sip.

“Enchanter Yuka!” Sao snapped raising his voice slightly before realising he was attracting attention.

“Lady Senior Enchanter Mai.” Sao begged quieter and having settled down to his normal six and a half feet.

“Greetings Third Weaver Sao.” Yuka greeted politely, reminding Tasan of his position as the third husband. “As clearly stated in the contract I will only provide updates to those cleared in the contract which is the Matriarch Lady Tasan Foa and her first husband. Farewell Third Weaver, I have actual clients to speak with, give my kind regards to Matriarch Lady Foa”

Yuka walked off hearing through her enchanted earrings. “Human runt if it was not for your enchanting you would not even be fit to polish my legs.” Sao muttered as he walked back to his wife.

Yuka mingled for another hour. Just as Yuka was about to start looking for a graceful way to leave the party the Empress gestured her over to the dais, Yuka approached her black Kimono highlighting her white skin. The Empress was dressed opposite, with a snow-white kimono contrasting her smooth polished exoskeleton, she sat atop her throne legs tucked gracefully beneath her.

“Lady Senior Enchanter Yuka Mai Greets her imperial grace.” Yuka greeted bowing deeply, the Empress in shifted her mouth plates closer in the Arachnian version of a smile.

“Lady Mai we called you here to thank you for your work on our veil for the party tomorrow. We are aware of the last-minute nature of our request.” The Empress thanked Yuka inclining her head, Yuka could nearly feel the jealous hate radiating from the others in the court.

“It was my honor be a part of the work for such an outfit.” Yuka replied, the Empress laughed quietly behind her fan.

“Inquisitor Ryo we wish for you to meet someone.” The Empress called to an Arachnian male standing to the side looking stiff.

“Your imperial grace?” Ryo asked approaching the dais, Yuka could tell that Ryo was tense.

“You have had trouble with your mission to catch someone correct?” Yuka noticed the tension rise in Ryo as he stiffly nodded.

“Your imperial grace is correct our target has eluded us.” Ryo admitted.

“We recommend Lady Mai’s enchanted tools if you continue having issues. Her work is the best in the city if not the Kingdom.” The Empress suggested gesturing to Yuka.

“I thank your Imperial grace, I will certainly consider it.” Ryo stated, Yuka stood quietly watching the inquisitor.

“I am sorry your Imperial grace, I must depart to begin work on preparations for the search tonight.” Ryo stated, the Empress waved him off turning to Yuka. “Accompany Lady Mai we wish to consult on the outfit that would benefit the most from your lovely necklace you fashioned for us.”

Yuka bowed and followed the empress out of the dinning hall, they entered a cozy meeting room, with Namilian maid waiting with tea ready. The empress sat on the chair made for her kind and Yuka sat on the one made for humans, with a flick of her fingers and a thread of magic a small lantern next to the table lit and changed what anyone listening in would hear.

“Yuka you may want to hold off on your ‘late night walks’ for a bit. The inquisitor is hunting in that area and I will not be able to help you if you get caught.” Empress Rina suggested, Yuka smiled at her friend.

“I have deadlines to meet and it has to be done tonight, and the shadow thief always meets their deadlines.” Yuka answered, Rina sighed leaning on her arm rest.

“How did the proposal go?” Yuka asked changing topics, Rina perked up a bit.

“Better than expected of the 12 councillors seven of them approved with two more agreeing based on how the details work out. With luck we will be able to start recruiting more human workers into the upper work force before the year is out.” Rina explained, Yuka grinned.

“Good that is a big step that was long coming, we will have to make sure that we tread carefully and vet the places that will promote this change… oh that is right speaking of treading carefully I have something for you.” Yuka congratulated, pulling out a small bundle of papers in a envelope from her purse.

Rina opened them and read them before slamming them to the table and glaring at Yuka.

“That is not funny, Yuka.” Rina hissed.

“Rina face facts with that inquisitor hunting around and rumor of that insane cult recruiting, and that reform you want to pass I am on the hit list of a lot of your enemies along with my own rivals who want my shops. Making you part owner makes sense it will prevent anyone taking the company and give you some funds that the royal treasurer can’t touch.” Yuka explained to her friend, Rina settled but looked at the papers with distaste.

“I will protect your store but without you the name will weaken, after all you are the main draw with your talents.” Rina agreed, Yuka smiled broadly.

“Well it took some doing to get them here without anyone noticing, but I did some recruiting from abroad and found every human with enchanting skill and non soul magic and brought them here to work for me.” Yuka leaned back in her chair smirking; Rina leaned forward excited her love of enchanting showing.

“How many? What types? How high of rank?” Rina demanded.

“Total I scored 3 people. Two darkness, one mid rank and one approaching mid they likely will be mid by years end. One mid rank Light, she was living under a rock selling under a false name due to a bad run in with a light noble so a faked death and she is under my care her talent is not at my level but by much. So I am not worried about the name.” Yuka explained, Rina nodded and the talk began to drift to event tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7:Darkness Champion’s Needle

# Chapter 7:Darkness Champion’s Needle 

[Factory district evening.]

Ryo marched through the city streets with a grim face, today was the last day of the festival. He would need to find the champion tonight; he did not even want to begin imagining the events that would unfold if he should fail. A flicker in a window caught his eye, it was brief most skilled warriors would have dismissed it as a guard roving but Ryo knew that movement was too quick for a guard.

“Halt we might have movement, fall back out of sight sense range.” Ryo ordered, his men obeying at once spreading out and moving casually away to avoid detection.

Ryo pulled back to the mouth of an alley, he glanced at his watch, it ticked over the final hour of the day mere seconds before the moment he had spotted the movement. Ryo began weaving his magic carefully to avoid magic spilling into the area. He saw a figure slip from the factory and began to do something to the ground where it had landed. It was a human something that surprised Ryo but that would not stop him from completing his mission.

Ryo and his men moved quickly and to the thief’s credit they reacted quickly. Ryo cast his bind spell out, along side the others the binding webs blanketed the area. The figure reacted with the speed only humans could achieve, narrowly avoiding several high rank spells, the squad readied themselves for a fight when suddenly the human bolted away from them.

“Inquisitor’s Authority I order you to halt!” Ryo bellowed; the human gave him the most offensive gesture they could by human standards over their shoulder as they ran full tilt into an alley.

“Sir should we pursue?” A paladin asked, confusion marking their posture.

“No, it would be foolish to chase a human with shadow magic in this place. We can’t hurt them but they have no such hang up.” Ryo explained approaching the spot where the human had landed.

“Well if they did kill on of us we would not have worry about tracking them.” Another paladin argued, referencing the death brand marker that would follow a killer of the paladins.

“You would taint a champion with something so vile?” Ryo asked darkly, the paladin shook his head and back down.

“Besides, we don’t need to. Our champion was skilled but not perfect.” Ryo explained holding up a thin needle. “Come we need to find someone to appraise this, it is clearly high quality.”

[Shade Appraiser evening]

Mao awoke to a thunderous down in his store. It was nearly midnight what could someone want with his small shop. He had paid the local thugs the monthly protection fee already.

“Inquisition business open up!” That yell had Mao scrambling out of his bed and down his stairs as fast as his eight legs could carry his old body.

“Coming! Just a moment I am coming!” Mao yelled, fearing for his door’s safety.

Opening the door Mao saw a large man holding a badge pulsing with the power marking him as an inquisitor. “Y-Yes?” Mao asked scared.

“I have something I need appraised at once it can not wait. You will be compensated for this.” The man informed Mao nodded dumbly, and lead the group to into the shop.

“I need to know who made this and who would be able to get their hands on it.” The inquisitor stated placing a thin needle like magic conductor on the appraisal counter.

Mao picked up the needled and at once was entranced by the simple beauty of it. A solid piece of soul silver with magic runes running through it. Mao lowered his spectacles and infused them with power highlighting the runes on the needle, he looked it over several losing himself in the workmanship.

“Well?” The Inquisitor’s voice made him jump.

“U-Um. Might I asked where it is that you came across this piece?” Mao asked, flinched at the harsh look.

“Does it matter?” The inquisitor growled, Mao knew that pressing would be danergous.

“N-Not precisely it is just, I can’t for the life of me figure out why something like this exists. By all records I have and the items I have ever seen this piece should not exist.” Mao explained.

“Explain, I saw it in use, and it is in your hand so it exists.” The inquisitor growled.

“Y-Yes, well you see this piece has no makers mark, but this work is clearly the work Yuka Mai. Yuka Mai from the very beginning of her career to present has put some form of markers mark on anything she built even when she was working under others she would sneak her mark on them. I have a few on the shelf there.” Mao explained gesturing to a set of finely enchanted blades.

“So they removed the mark then?”

“No! it is not possible she enchanted them so that removing the mark would damage the structure beyond repair… instead of compensation would I be allowed to keep this; I am something of a fan of her work and this would be a rare treasure indeed.” Mao requested, the inquisitor shook his head carefully taking the needle and slipping it into his pouch before handing over a pair of platinum pieces and handing them over.

“I will be returning it to its owner, thank you for your time. Do not breath a word to anyone about this.” With that the group left.

“A pity, it would have looked perfect in a case behind the knives. But not bad for less than an hour’s work.” Mao thought scooping up the two pieces that were more than his humble shop brought in during a week. Mao we to do make some tea to soothe his nerves.

####

Yuka was calmly double checking her supplies, once she was satisfied her pack was ready she shouldered it and headed for the front to close shop when the in inquisitor opened the door and walked in.

“Sorry out of town family emergency, come back during the day shift!” Yuka called making a shooing motion.

“Yuka Mai I believe this is yours.” Ryo stated holding up her erasure needle, mentally cursing her luck at forgetting to lock the door before packing.

“Never seen it before.” Yuka lied, Ryo shook his head.

“It was appraised as your work and your aura matches it. Give up lady Mai, we wish to speak.” Yuka heard the words and went ramrod stiff, talking was not something inquisitors did when they were sent to capture.

“I will have to decline.” Yuka answered, slamming a ward stone in the nearby wall and bolting.

This it was clear Ryo had prepared, before the defences could trigger Ryo and three Paladins had her bound while another extracted her aura from the needle and used it to shut off the alarm as a cry of pain caused a paladin to fall dead from the traps.

“Yuka Mai you have been selected as the champion of darkness to defend the thrones of the gods against the human cult. Stop resisting, it will only make it bothersome to escort you to the central temple.” Ryo ordered using his magic to supress her own magic, as a mid rank she could not resist long against his spells.

“No! I refuse to help the gods, I just want to run my shop, wear pretty clothes and make up I don’t want to fight in a war!” Yuka yelled; Ryo struggled to keep her pinned.

“You have been choice by fate, you will receive many benefits, including a lifetime pardon.” Ryo argued, Yuka stilled.

“I want my choice of all the slaves the church has access to, I demand the right to choose as many of the enchanter slaves and sales people slaves as I want. Give me that and I will agree to help, won’t risk my life but I will help. Deny me that and I will do everything I can to help the cult instead of you.” Yuka rolled over looking him in his eyes.

“Deal, will you stop struggling now?” Ryo asked Yuka had a thoughtful look.

“I guess, though can you untie me, I am not a huge fan of bondage. And your silk is not my color, I look better in black or silver not gray.” Yuka agreed, Ryo sighed and let her up.

“At least you are ready let us go.” Ryo tried to leave only for Yuka to stop him.

“I need to take care of things with my business partner so we need to speak with the empress then we can leave.” Yuka said before adjusting her short kimono and heading out the door with the grace of a lady.

‘Why was I choice for this, surely I upset someone to be assigned this.’ Ryo wondered following out after her. Ryo noticed the shop glowed briefly as wards were set and Yuka holding out her catalyst.

“I thought I could do that in my rush, damn I could have escaped oh well, I get new staff without have to search around the kingdoms!” Yuka smirked and walked down the street.

###

Across the road in a small hole in the wall shop a clerk pulled out a small device and powered it.

“They have found the champion of darkness; it was as the leader predicted Yuka Mai is the champion.” The clerk whispered into the device.

“Excellent, continue to watch the shop, make sure nothing happens to it, we will need it in the future.” A raspy voice answered.

“May the fifth rise to glory.”

“May the fifth rise to glory.” The voice answered before a click was heard.

The clerk went back to sweeping the humble shop, humming to himself quietly.


	8. Chapter 8: Bright lights atop the mountain

# Chapter 8: Bright lights atop the mountain

[Kingdom of Light capital city atop aurora mountain midday]

Jasna hummed and danced around the shop, the music from the echocord’s speakers filled the store with upbeat music. Jasna twirled before stopping in front of a shelf and started to rearrange the stock to make room for the new shipment. The door opened and Jasna turned with a bright smile, the color changing form fitting underarmor under her shorts and tank top along with her veil pining her hair back showing a bright combo that spoke of happiness.

“Hello sir Grier what can I do for you today?” Jasna asked the Irradian male whose colors seemed to bright when he saw Jasna.

“The usual supplies in the normal amounts.” Grier answered in a smooth monotone, a mark of his race they could not produce anything beyond a near monotone, most tone and expression either came from subtle facial changes or the bioluminescent coloring changing scales of their flesh.

“Alright one batch of ruby dust, six Carats of diamond shard, and one bar of Star iron. Anything else? We just got some new measuring tools in, and you said your experiment was very hard on your Mana flow and temperature gauges, right?” Jasna ask, using a ring on her finger to magically open the special vaults holding the supplies she needed.

“Yes, you are right, what brand are they, did Stella finally give in and listen to her customers and get a Celestial forge brand?” Grier asked, Jasna nodded happily as she pulled out of the box of things to put on the shelf, the measuring tools.

“Ah…” Grier looked at the measuring tools with longing, his dragon like eyes darted to his coin purse and back to the sleek black parts with a pained look.

“Would you like to pay with installments.” Jasna offered sweetly her clothes changing to a sympathetic and understanding pink, Grier’s scales flushed into an embarrassed pink.

“My budget would not allow for Stella’s installment payments not when my research is so close.” Grier sighed placing the gold coin and few silver pieces for the supplies on the counter.

Jasna rung him up quickly. “Yes, I could tell you were getting close to your break through!” Jasna chirped switching to a supportive blue.

“Oh?” Yellow shock rolled over Grier before the normal kaleidoscope of pale colors returned.

“Yes you came in with all that swagger’ Jasna did a small shake sending light dancing, “I knew something good happened and for you that would only be your research for you to be that happy… tell you what Stella wants some work done on our security system with the tension in the city right now but as normal she is being…” Jasna paused looking for the right word, her colors going a hesitant green.

“Copper hungry. So, I update the wards and programs and I get the measuring tools? Would Stella allow that?” Grier asked, but his eyes were locked on the unmoved tools, scales shining bright with emerald longing for a moment before catching himself.

“The budget barely covers the cost of the tools, so I will be under budget and got some of the stock she only bought grudgingly out. So once the system is done you get the tools.” Jasna smiled, Grier flexed brow ridges in an Irradian version of a smile.

“You have a deal my dear, I will be by tomorrow to do the work.” Grier walked out of the shop his thorn on the end of his tail twitching with delight.

Jasna smiled and touching another ring on her hand she flowed her mana into the ring from her core, letting the mana flow along the cannels of the ring until it reached a split. Picking the proper path to find the right spell matrix for what she wanted and once the matrix was filled the spell unleashed, a magical command rushed to the Echocord. The Echocord’s mana battery adjusted the output at the command of the spell and the music in the speakers became louder; all this too less time than it took to blink. Jasna smiled and went back to her job.

###

Sergei Dorofey looked out across the Pagoda towers of the capital with the arching bridges connecting the forest of towers at the base and top of each tower. His eyes scanned the levels of the noble quarter’s entertainment tower, the structure was massive compared to the average tower. Most towers were twenty to thirty stories tall but the tower he gazed at was fifty making it taller than all but the highest noble houses or the royal palace.

“Sir. The troops have gathered, the city guard has stepped up their patrols as you ordered. We are ready to begin the patrol at anytime.” A Paladin Irradian stated curling his neck down and placing his left wing claws to his snout in a salute.

“Very well, I will join you in a moment…” Sergei answered, the Paladin started to leave when Sergei stopped him.

“Tell me you have a son who just turned 14 correct? Why did you join the paladins and even join a mission where you might very well die?” Sergei asked, the Paladin looked at him with red confusion rolling over his scales.

Sergei had gone against implied orders and warned his paladins when he asked for volunteers for the mission. While he would never violate an order of his oracle or gods, he would not follow an implied one if it risked his paladins or his morals. With the rather direct warnings from his gods he told the paladins that joining this mission likely meant death for over half of those who went.

“The Paladins is where I can do the most good, I helped as a priest but my talent for battle meant I could prevent more orphans like Yergi. As to why I would follow you here sir? You are my commander; I should have died a dozens times over the years but you pulled my tail out of the fire each time. So, if I can return that favor while making sure the Champion is safe then my life is a small price, my boy understands.” The Paladins stated his scales held a golden hue of pride.

“Very good, go back to the others.” Sergei ordered gruffly golden pink hues rippling over his scales with embarrassed pride.

The paladin pretended to ignore the colors and quickly left. Sergei turned back to the tower; dread blackened his scales. Two day of travel then Three days of ‘searching’ only two more days until when he was destined to meet the champion, rumors were swirling about what he was looking for. Sergei watched it all unfold knowing it was all just bricks in the path that had to be laid just right to make sure the whole path was flat, level and straight.

He had received updates from the church just hours ago, the champion of wood was already safely hidden within the main wood temple; his recruitment had been fast only three days from start to being safely sheltered in the temple. The beast champion was on route to the main Beast temple would arrive by nightfall, it had taken just over four days between waiting for the storm to arrive and playing the needed games. Sergei was annoyed at the loss of Lolana who was a good inquisitor, but it was she insisted she was fine. Darkness was still being sought, Sergei thought that based on the information he knew that Darkness would be found this evening and brought to the temple within another day using the feylines.

‘I pray these champions are worth the blood we must pay to get them.’ Sergei thought as he straightened, he headed to the room where his men had gathered.

“Alright remember the questions you are to ask, don’t push anyone too hard. Keep your guard up we don’t know when the blood shed will start and it is not certain how many or who will die.” Sergei ordered his men nodded.

“Good, move out.” Sergei moved to the outer door.

Pushing the door open he slid open and locked into position of the balcony leaping point he leapt off. He opening his arm wings and head, tail fins gliding out he flapped; the gas in his flight sacs and magic the made his markings under his leather armor stir. His body lightened and he flew towards the tower, he heard the gate close and knew his men were behind him without looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone gets any funny ideas about Jasna helping that guy, she is not scheme or trying to push the merch or anything like that. She was really trying to help, and is just a happy person. she knew he could not afford it so she cut a deal trying to make as many happy as possible. She is a rare thing to be spawned from a happy person who is not scheming or really an ass.


	9. Chapter 9

# Chapter 9: Lightshows

[Kingdom of light capital. Late afternoon.]

Jasna walked Grier to the till of the store and pulled out a simple bag with some sleek black boxes in it. Jasna smiled pink shimmering over her clothes, as she watched the colors on the old Irradian turn several shades of neon happiness.   
  
“Well I hope this parts help with you research mister Grier.” Jasna said as she escorted the old man to the door.

“Oh, most certainly, this makes the two days of work worth it. To think that old copper hoarder had such an outdated system.” Grier groused as Jasna locked up the store, he looked at the sky.

“Make sure to stay out of trouble, there is an inquisitor in town. Only thing worse than one of those lot showing up is a demon hunter. Disaster follows those groups.” Grier warned Jasna turned a calming blue.

“I am just going to relax this weekend. Besides I more think of it as they are a warning and a shield, they come to warn of the disaster and protect us from it.” Jasna spoke gently with a smile.

“I suppose, take care now.” Grier offered placing the bag in his harness with his tools and leapt off the tower spreading his wings.

Jasna stretched quickly as she noted the setting sun, she would have to make sure to avoid distractions on the way to her goal. Once Jasna was limbered she reached within herself drawing in the power of the air around her she mixed it with her light element and formed the matrix of the spell she wanted; the wind elemental energy condensed in the shape of the matrix unleashing the spells power. At once her body felt lighter, with a quick bounce on the balls of her feet to double check the spells power she ran full tilt at the ledge.

Jasna leapt off the ledge of the twenty fifth floor of the tower, the rush of the wind as she soared over the massive drop never failed to make her smile. She hit the thirtieth floor of the next tower in an easy light roll, coming out of the roll jogging lightly waving to the shop keepers who were either opening or closing their stores. The shopkeepers just smiled and waved at the girl who seemed to be trying to prove humans did not need wings to fly.

Jasna leapt from tower to tower easily clearing the fifty-meter gaps between the towers as she made her way to the high-end section of the entertainment district. The familiar lights and sounds filled her senses as she made her way through the city, there was more guard patrols than normal but none troubled her. After all it was not against the law just common sense for humans to be leaping between floors. Jasna landed on the top floor of an upscale apartment building on the edge of the high end district; a easy five minute jog for her, only 4 Km away (2.5miles) from her clerk job.

Jasna pulled out her key slipping it into the lock and entering her apartment, it was spacious and well decorated; far more than even a high-end magic supply store clerk could afford. Jasna looked at the time on the wall clock, noting how long she had Jasna grabbed a fruit juice from her fridge as she headed for her bedroom. Striping quickly, she tossed her outer clothes into her hamper and the color changing fabric onto her bed. Naked revealing her bright white smoke style markings with golden highlights covering her chest making it look like she had a bra covering her C size breasts contrasting against her golden skin.

Jasna shivered slight a not longer feeling the slight constant drain of her color changing clothes. Jasna walked the inside of her large closet looking for the right clothes for tonight’s set. Picking the proper outer clothes, she looked over her underwear, picking a skimpy style of sports bra with matching panties that would be hidden by her dancing outfit while being comfortable.

As she slipped back on the color changing clothes, they tighten on their own to form fit perfectly, pulling a tiny but constant amount of magic to fuel the magic matrix woven into the cloth. Jasna folded the outer dance clothes and placed them in her bag getting a fresh set of outerwear she grabbed a cloth mask tying her hair into a quick pony tail covered by a veil.

Slipping out of her apartment she took off jogging again. It took her only another five minutes to reach her goal, she really had lucked out with finding that apartment. Jasna approached the back of the Lightshow place called ‘Nebula trails’ the human guard looked her up and down eyes glowing with soul sight, before politely opening the door to let her in.

“Thank you, Sven!” Jasna thanked the bouncer, who’s lips twitched into almost smile.

“Your welcome Silk, your set is standing room only currently.” Sven told her Jasna made a happy squeal with a tiny hop as she headed from the dressing room.

“Nice, I hoped the new dance would be a hit.” Jasna twirled as she slipped into the dressing room, Sven closed the door shaking his head fondly.

Jasna entered her dressing room and saw the Arachnian woman and make up artist Yasa already waiting for her, she was not due on for another two hours. Jasna pulled out her outfit for the show and hung all the parts out stripping down to her underwear she hung her light clothes on another set of hangers.

“Well what do you think?” Jasna asked handing the woman a song list.

“Good choices for the outfit. Go sleep I will take you in time to warm up and for me to doll you up.” Yasa gestured her away, Jasna hugged her tightly.

“Yes, yes go sleep I won’t have you shaming my skills by having bags under your eyes.” Yasa ordered a laughing Jasna who headed for the cot in the corner of the room.

“You’re the best.” Jasna praised, Yasa rolled her eyes.

“Of course, I am you would have nothing less.” Yasa stated Jasna smiled and fell asleep at once.

###

Sergei entered the Nebula trails calmly handing his ticket to the greeter who looked over the ticket, an usher arrived at the podium a polite blue coloring on her scales. The usher led Sergei off along with his two-paladin escort, the usher was a petite young thing who was clearly nervous losing control of her color every few seconds where the color flickered to dark blue fear.

When they reached the small upper booth, Sergei thanked the girl slipping her a generous tip happy that her colors settled as she left; the isolation need of the inquisitors made it hard for people to be calm around them. That was a good thing for hunting the dangerous heretics and made it easier to do what needed to be done without attachments, but Sergei hated seeing those he swore to protect look at him with fear.

“The champion a light dancer? Better than a thief right sir?” Yarric asked watching the theater hall fill.

“They were chosen by the gods so even the thief champion must have a good core.” Sergei said, Yarric looked ashamed before Sergei continued. “That said I am glad the champion of our lord is from such an elegant profession.”

The pair of Paladins nodded; Light dancers were skilled artists. Less high-minded being would view their dances as erotic displays, such fools would get upset when private dances were just the chance to view the dancer’s art closer and see the finer details of the spell weaving. The Paladins noted with pride that the theater was so packed that the store was turning people away recommending other dancers, it was clear the champion of their lord was a cut above the rest. As it should be for the champion of light to be the brightest star they thought.

###

Jasna stepped onto the stage, her mask covering her face it was a mask made of cloth stretched over a frame to hide her face while allowing her to see and project color on it. Her body was covered head to toe in color changing cloth her hair was braided with the same cloth running through it. Reflective straps and scarves wrapped around her body dangling freely off the suit. With a bow she swept into a twirl, her magic gathered within reaching out and filling the matrixes of the clothes. With her collar made from the conductive scales of a dragon, that a fan sent to her she gathered light with her soul and magic forming it into a new matrix causing light to spill out in a dazzling rainbow.

With each dance move she also matched it with a mental twist of the matrixes of the clothes which caught the magic light radiating out shaping it into a forest scene with a dragon’s egg at the center. As she danced, she wove the story of the dragon’s from egg to adulthood, to the tragic fall into bloodlust where its friend the brave dragon tender Irradian had to hunt it down and slay it. As the tender wept watching the now freed soul depart, she ended her dance letting the light art fade gently.

Clapping filled the air Jasna smiled beneath her mask waving she bowed and left the stage tired from the last 2 hours of dancing, Jasna entered her dressing room and began stripping down hanging her clothes up with care lest her dresser yell at her again. She entered her shower and turned on the water enjoying the hot water.  
  


‘I wonder if the inquisitor really had free time to be coming to my show? I doubt he was here for pleasure. I hope it is not anything bad.’ Jasna wondered knowing that the inquisitor had watched her show.

###

“Well boys time to go, tomorrow is the day.” Sergei ordered standing and walked out of the room.

The paladins followed swiftly the relaxation they felt watching the show gone as they knew tomorrow would be bloody.


End file.
